


Contact High

by Gummigod



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Kiss, Hinata takes Souda on a motorcycle ride, M/M, Motorcycles, Soul Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummigod/pseuds/Gummigod
Summary: Hinata revved the engines and he felt Souda jump. “Okay, uh, just put your arms around my waist.”“Around your waist?” Souda leaned back. “That’s kind of gay, isn’t it?“Well if you’d rather fall off…”Hinata takes Souda on a motorcycle ride
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Contact High

Hinata sighed hitting his head to his steering wheel. He really, really, really didn’t want to be here right now. Earlier that morning Souda had called him in a panic. He had only managed to make out the words emergency, finished, and come as soon as you can, before Souda had hung up and no amount of confused texts was enough to make him reply.

For a while Hinata had considered if he would go. With Souda emergency could mean anything from between, ‘Sonia blocked me what do you think this means’ to ‘oops i may have given Komaeda a gun and set him free want to spend eight hours trying to find him?’

So understandably Hinata was rather nervous getting out of the car.

He didn’t have to worry about that for long though because an excited Souda was already running outside.

“You’re here!” Souda grinned bounding on the balls of his feet. “Hurry up and come on we have to go.”

“Go?” Hinata stepped outside but Souda was already running back towards his house, ignoring the door entirely in favor of running straight to a smaller building in the back.

Hinata followed him to the garage at his own speed. He wouldn’t lie, Souda’s emotions were infectious and nerves or not Hinata was starting to get excited. Souda was a talented inventor. Hinata had seen it first hand. And whatever Souda built tended to be pretty amazing, when he got it right. Hinata walked faster.

His hesitance had given Souda enough time to arrange himself in front of a large tarp in the center of the building. 

“I finished her!” He exclaimed throwing up his arms to gesture at the thing. 

“You finished what, exactly? Hinata asked picking his way over the screws and various parts that littered the floor. The machine under the tarp was big, not quite the size of a car but certainly some kind of automobile, if Hinata knew Souda. 

“This!” Souda whipped off the sheet revealing what was probably the coolest motorcycle Hinata had ever seen. 

The machine was a midnight black, darker than night, with sleek geometric edges that looked sharp enough to cut whoever rode it. Hot pink accents were tastefully arranged around the front of the vehicle and Hinata could see his own warped reflection mirrored back.   
“Isn’t she perfect?” Souda lovingly ran his face along the front of it. “She has a handbuilt frame, is just under two hundred pounds, and can go over five hundred miles an hour.”

“It’s amazing Souda!” Hinata agreed. Even he, who had only been on a motorcycle a few times in his life could tell that it was an impressive machine.

“Of course I had to make some adjustments to get her to go so fast, cut down the weight, recalibrate the steering, but it was all worth it.”

Hinata didn’t doubt that building something of this caliber was a lot of work. “Have you ridden it yet?”

Souda turned to Hinata, awkwardly tugging at his beanie. “About that…”

...

“I’m not going to do it.”

“Come on at least think about it.” Souda whined.

“No.”

“You just have to test it out.” Souda insisted running his hand along the top of the motorcycle as if the metallic gleam would be enough to change his mind. “And besides you promised. When we first met you agreed to ride whatever I decided to built.

“Yeah but…” Hinata tried to think of a good argument. 

“And there’s no way I can do it with my motion sickness.” Souda interrupted, “So really the only option is for you to go.”

...he did promise Souda he’d ride it

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Souda pumped his arm in the air. “You’re the best, soul friend!”

“Yeah yeah,” Hinata waved him off. “Why did you even make something you can’t ride anyways?”

“To take girls out, duh,” Souda rolled his eyes. “But um...if I go really fast I might puke on them. And you’re my best bro and all so if you rode it and I went with you I’d probably get used to it, right? What do you think?”

Souda looked at him nervously. Hinata guessed that logic made since. And if he was already going to be testing it anyways, there was no point in Souda not coming along.

“Yeah that sounds okay,” Hinata reasoned.

“Yes! If you agree then let’s go!”

“Right now?!”

“Definitely,” Souda said already wheeling the bike out the door. “We have to start now so I can be driving by summer. That’s peak babe magnet time.”

Hinata sighed, following him outside.

…

The black leather of the bike shifted underneath him as Hinata settled down. Grabbing the bike’s handles he tested the steering. It felt right, he guessed.

Behind him he could feel the dip of the seat as Souda sat down, his chest pressing warm against his back. Hinata felt nervous. He had never driven with another person before...and this was the fastest bike in the world...

“Hey, uh, don’t throw up on me, okay?”

“As if I’d do something like that.” Souda nervously laughed.

Hinata revved the engines and he felt Souda jump. “Okay, uh, just put your arms around my waist.”

“Around your waist?” Souda leaned back. “That’s kind of gay, isn’t it?

“Well if you’d rather fall off…”

Souda was quiet but Hinata felt his arms stiffly encircle his waist. It felt like Souda was trying to keep all touching between them to a minimal. But it was inevitable that they did, as close as they were, and that thought enough was bringing Hinata’s mind to places that it really shouldn’t be while about to start up a bike.

Hinata focused instead on the feeling of the motorcycle rumbling to life. It was almost distracting enough. The leather purred beneath him, powerful, low, he felt like he could race off at a hundred miles a minute. But then Souda’s arms tightened around his waist, almost to the point of squeezing him, and he could feel how he hunkered into his back the distance between them going from manageable to non-existent.

Hinata gulped.

Slowly he pressed the gas. Like a rocket the bike shot out eating up the distance between him and the next house in seconds. Souda shrieked. Hinata barely managed to do a quick turn back to the street before letting the bike slow to a more manageable speed.

“You okay?” Hinata asked feeling rather shaken himself.

“P-perfect.” Souda whimpered, bringing one hand into a thumbs up before it was quickly wrapped right back around Hinata’s waist. 

This time when he hit the gas he was prepared. With the lightest nudge they accelerated, not as fast as last time, but still enough to send Hinata’s heart racing. He kept it simple, all straight lines and wide turns. If he accidentally toppled over he was sure Souda would never get on a bike again.

Instead he focused on getting a feel for driving. He had to hand it to Souda, this was probably the best bike he had ever ridden. Hell it would probably be the best bike he ever rode in his life. The purr of the engine, the smooth acceleration, the instant speed, it was like a dream.

Almost.

He had never ridden with someone behind him. It wasn’t crazy different, but he definitely noticed it. Hard not too when the other rider was trying to suffocate you.

Hinata pulled to a smooth stop outside his car.

“Not so stiff, you’re messing up my turns.” He said once the bike had stilled enough that he could turn towards Souda.

“Sorry,” Souda apologized his chest molding to Hinata’s back before he seemed to realize they had stopped. With the end of his ride in sight Souda perked up. “Hey that wasn’t too bad. I totally got this down!”

“Great,” Hinata smiled. “Ready to go on the actual streets?”

Souda froze. “You know on second thought I’m not sure I really want to learn how to ride a motorcycle. I mean it’s not that big of a deal, right? You could just ride it and I’ll watch. Girls like motorcycle designers too you know. And you can’t talk to a girl while riding and-”

Hinata hit the gas and Souda instantly shut up.

He pulled out, this time without almost hitting anything, and made his way out of the section Souda’s house resided on. The streets around his house were pretty empty which Hinata was grateful for. As well as Souda seemed to be holding up, seeing another car might actually send him into a panic attack, which was not Hinata’s goal at all.

It also gave him the chance to do this.

Reaching a long stretch of empty road Hinata hit the gas. The motorcycle roared to life between his legs and in a heartbeat he was flying down the street. Excitement pooled low in his stomach and he urged the bike to go faster. 

Unable to contain his joy Hinata let out a whoop of excitement. This was amazing! It was like there was no bike at all and he was riding on air. For a second he felt so high that he forgot about his passenger. 

But the feeling of arms tightening around his waist and what he assumed was Souda’s face pressed into his back, doing a fine job of making an imprint of his nose into Hinata’s shirt, brought him back down. 

He slowed, just enough to shout encouragement of ‘little tight there’ over the wind before he was speeding back up.

In his ear he could faintly hear Souda reply with a muffled whimper and even if he hadn’t he definitely noticed the way he tried to press even closer. As if the two weren’t already chest to back. Despite the distress of his companion Hinata couldn’t resist the bubble of laughter that escaped his throat.

There was something invigorating about driving so fast, especially with someone so close. It was nothing short of amazing.

On a whim he pulled the handlebars and the bike reared underneath him. For one, two, three seconds he was in the air...and then it fell back to earth. Hinata quickly pulled off to the road bringing the bike into a small alley.

“Souda that was amazing.” Hinata exclaimed as soon as the bike stopped, turning in his seat and swinging one leg over the edge so he could look at Souda.

Souda gave a wobbly smile back, a little shaken but otherwise no worse for wear. From beneath his curtain of pink hair he looked up at him.

And...Hinata had never realized how nice his eyes were. Never been this close, he guessed. He could see how they shone, still wet with tears, as if Souda was only a few seconds away from crying. He could even see where the pink contacts didn’t cover his entire eye and little slivers of brown peaked out. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline from such an instant high or maybe he was just never close enough but Souda looked really pretty right now.

Later he would blame this for being the reason for what he did next.

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the mechanic, pulling him into a kiss that combined with the adrenaline rushing through his veins to create a dizzying high. Souda was motionless in his arms and Hinata took that as encouragement his tongue barely tracing the others lip.

Souda gave him a shove. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung half open and Hinata was certain that any second he would tell him off and Hinata would be brought down.

“Hey can I kiss you back?”

Apparently it was a contact high.

Hinata nodded. Instantly he had a lap full of mechanic pinning him to his seat, not that he minded or even thought about that. He was much more focused on the feeling of Souda pressing chapped lips to his mouth and slinging both arms around him to keep himself up. One was pressed around his shoulders, bony fingers inching against muscle while the other stayed tight against Hinata’s neck, both bringing him closer and tugging at the short strands of hair he could reach.

Hinata was much less concerned with where his own hands fell, letting them settle over Souda’s waist without much fuss.

Souda was entirely too eager for something like this. His nose bumped clumsily against Hinata’s, already trying to deepen the kiss even though they had just started and the hand against Hinata’s shoulder tapped out an incomprehensible tune against his collarbone. 

Somehow Hinata didn’t seem to mind. 

There were more interesting things to do, like exploring that surprisingly muscled chest.

Souda pulled away, a grin dusting his lips. If Hinata hadn’t seen him earlier, he wouldn’t have even known that he had been a few tears away from crying. “Wow.”

He went in for another kiss but Hinata turned away, deflecting his lips onto his cheek. Souda looked confused but Hinata only grinned. “Save that for the ride back.”


End file.
